


The other half of my katra 我心魂的另一半

by prophet4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet4/pseuds/prophet4
Summary: 我心魂的另一半，the other half of my katra其他：简单来说就是Jim出发的早了点，赶到创世纪星球的时候也早了点。R-18 pon farr部分





	The other half of my katra 我心魂的另一半

**Author's Note:**

> 上文见loft

the other half of my katra

R-18 pon farr 部分

 

 

（[正文](http://prophet02.lofter.com/post/1ee8a541_eec64b79)）

 

 

_ “ 他的血液会燃烧，他会死去 …… 如果得不到链接伴侣的帮助 ……” _

 

Jim 闭上眼睛，让 Spock 覆盖上他的嘴唇，下一秒，年轻火热的舌头莽撞地闯了进来。一只手穿过他的后脑勺，把他用力地拉近。

Jim 轻喘了口气。如果年轻十多年，他会很欣赏那样的热情，但此刻，陷入狂潮的年轻瓦肯人让他几乎陷入窒息的边缘。他快喘不过气了，某些时候 Jim 被生理上的事实反复提醒自己已经不再年轻。但 Spock 不肯停止，他深深地吸吮着 Jim 口腔中的液体，直到双唇变得火辣疼痛，榨出更多的灵露。而 Jim 只得尽可能地抬头，去满足他那无穷无尽灵巧地舌头。

Spock 的另一只手顺着 Jim 的小臂滑下，在他的手背游移着用力抚摸，直到 Jim 举起两根手指，与他在空中双手相抵缠绵。

瓦肯人的热情为此点燃，他咆哮了一声。

Jim 在 Spock 分开他的时候，挣扎着喘息，让冰冷的空气涌入体内。他抬起眼，只看到黑影重重，朦胧的光照射在 Spock 的一片颧骨上，轮廓分明。

他托住 Jim 的臀部，接着分开长袍，沿着大腿向上捉着他的膝盖，轻而易举向上折去。

那身瓦肯衣物没有多久，就被 Spock 草草撕裂，扔落到地上， Jim 怦然心跳，部分为这野蛮无理而警铃大作，但剩余高陷情欲震撼。瓦肯力总是带来荷尔蒙的竞争，他本能躲闪，举起手肘，但 Spock 捉住了他的脚踝，毫不犹疑地分开他的双腿， Jim 吃了一惊。 Spock 那年轻的火热抵在他的阴茎边，摩擦着。

他从没有和男人做过。 Jim 意识到他仍然无比紧张而且不知所措。

他们只是草草摩擦了几下，紧接着的沉重呻吟里，就意识到彼此并未满足。

Spock 将他翻过来，渴求地亲吻着他的身躯，就像是一个沙漠旅人渴求绿洲的水分。 Jim 发出颤抖的呻吟，落在他的脊背和脖颈的吻一定留下青紫的痕迹，他从未被情人如此暧昧吮吸，甚至于疼痛。 “ 天 —— 啊 ——” 而 Spock 片刻不停沿着他的脊柱向上，舔着 Jim 流畅的肌骨。当他像动物一样噬咬着他的肩膀时候， Spock 急切地伸出手指抚摸到他的唇边， Jim 眼神涣散，茫然地张开双唇 —— 接着他想起瓦肯人借此接吻 —— 而 Spock 把手指卡入他口齿不清地的嘴唇里，勾弄他的舌头，让津液从唇边流淌出来，沾湿那敏感的指尖。

Jim 浑身流淌着汗水，因高温而变得绯红，可他几乎察觉不到自我。他迷失在 Spock 的野蛮触碰与情欲漩涡里。 Spock 贪婪地紧密贴他的身躯，那么火热，像沙漠动物敬畏而渴求水分一样。他粗糙地舔着 Jim 的后背 —— 那仍然肌肉流畅，但因文书伏案已然有些苍白，他在上面留下一个个疼痛的吮吸印记。每一次他这么做， Jim 都会呻吟。

他把自己的性器挤入 Jim 的腿间，草草摩擦着 Jim 的双球。而 Jim 想伸手把自己撑起来，但 Spock 一只手就抓住了他的两个手腕，扣在一边。把他整个人压在床垫里。

“ 我的。 ”Spock 凶狠地用瓦肯语说。

Jim 因为那只搅乱口腔的手说不出话，他这辈子未如此弱势不堪，被伤痕掌控，如此绝望而亲密。而前列腺液从他摩擦着床单的器官顶端不断渗出，兴奋席卷全身。他在这侵犯里毫无必要地跌入情欲陷阱。

当 Spock 沿着他脊柱的敏感点朝下舔舐的时候， Jim 在呻吟里挣扎起来，但 Spock 牢牢地按住手腕。再确认 Jim 无法再读反抗后（无论是心理还是生理），他送开了禁锢的手，紧接另一只手也着从 Jim 的口腔里退出来。

Jim 张口喘息着，他双目无神涣散，大腿张开趴在深色床单上，如同筋疲力尽，一切骄傲尽数打碎。

 

 

而 Spock 边用亲吻爱抚着他的脖子和耳朵，紧接着，他的第一根手指沾着液体刺入了 Jim 的后穴。

这辈子以来 Jim 从未遭到过类似的侵犯，但他仅仅咬着唇，发出短促的喘息。他没有拒绝，而是竭力微微仰头去避免条件反射的紧绷和疼痛。为 Spock 他能甘愿如此 —— 但 Jim 自己说不清楚，真正背后的那些原因，他或许知道。 Spock 的手指慢慢刺探进去，他觉得又疼又难受。但迷恋的亲吻和湿漉漉的情欲模糊了那界限。

在加重的喘息里 Jim 悄声说： “Spock——” 他知道瓦肯人听到了。

下一秒，找到了前列腺位置并开始抚摸的 Spock 让 Jim 彻底失去了大脑。他整个人软了下来，一种钝痛混杂着迷失的快感袭击了他。 Spock 带来的陌生的感觉令他双腿战栗，而灵巧的指尖徘徊着刺激着他的肠壁，这个该死的触觉感应者。接着，第二根手指加入游戏，探入那艰涩的甬道。

Jim 觉得自己快射了，如果这么下去，他坚持不了太久。但 Spock 仍然在摩擦他的敏感点，他甚至咬了咬人类的耳朵，而这让 Jim 歪过头，意识到呻吟喘息里泪水已经侵蚀脸庞。在 Jim 陷入即将高潮的精神空白之际，他仍然有那么一丝不确定。

就如同一切并不真实，只有 Spock 沉重的压在身上的分量。

Spock 退出了两根手指，就在 Jim 射出来的时候，缓慢地把自己的性器挤了进去。 Jim 尖叫了一声，这延长了他的喷射，而且撕裂般的疼痛让他本能地朝前倒去。 Spock 却把他推进自己的怀抱，紧接着，从后面粗暴却精准地覆盖上了他脸庞的连接点。

这太多了。

于是 Jim 的意识掉落到一片漩涡之中。他迷醉其中，失去一切言语，现实世界挤压成一块重叠碎片，高潮的余韵，被挤压的快感，像潮水淹没了他。 Spock 把自己的火热坚挺完全放进了他的身体里。 Jim 金色的眉毛为此战栗，他哭泣了起来，呻吟着： “ 不 —— 啊 ——”Spock 开始律动，他感受到的是摩擦的快感和被侵入的、甚至是侵入自己体内的那种火热紧致。某种意义上 Jim 甚至觉得他自己把自己操了。

—— 瓦肯链接。

两个精神体的世界合二为一。

于是下一秒， Jim 开始在两个世界里同时坠落 —— 他看见红色的行星上炽阳高升，看见新月坠落在蓝色大海。果香弥漫在鼻尖，边做古老摇滚的吵闹声音。他们的记忆重叠，世界交替，直到那艘命运般美丽的银色星舰。那么多碎片的画面席卷而来，带着滚烫的记忆， Spock 沉稳高大的背影， Jim 坐在舰桥的舰长椅子里。 Spock 扬起头抬起一侧眉毛， Jim 在传送机上消失。而就在顷刻，他注意到自己注视着 Spock 的眼神。

那金色闪闪发光的，包含千言万语。

那股悸动所带来强烈的震撼席卷彼此。 Jim 想，他怎么从来没有意识到？

_ 我怎能不喜爱你， T’hy’la ，你于我恰如我的心魂。 _

Spock 的呢喃与强烈的情感在宇宙深处迸发，如一颗超新星，封锁的高墙倒塌，露出其中如此深沉、如此掠夺性的野兽怒吼。

_ 我怎能不爱你 —— _

如你美丽的容颜随时光老去，如你坚强的智慧在传说里涤荡 …… 如一片星辰，永远在观星台的远方，这距离触手可及。

“ _Spock_ ， ”Jim 看见那个自己微笑着说， “ _ 你是否相信宇宙的终极？ _ ”

Spock 背着双手，低沉的声音同时从自己的胸膛，与对面的瓦肯人口中说出： “ _Jim_ ——”

“Jim——”

他刹那溜回现实，亲吻落在他的脸颊， Spock 紧紧蹭着彼此的脸庞。而 Jim 腰被年轻的瓦肯的臂膀拽着，贴向自己，好让他从后入的姿势连根没入。而他强壮的手牢牢按着 Jim 脸庞上的精神链接点。

灵魂与欲望交织在一起， Jim 褐色的眼睛彻底失去焦距，他唯独能发出的只有呻吟。

Spock 咆哮着，咬着 Jim 的皮肤，或许那一块地方被咬破了。而 Jim 的脑海里只余下那片金光闪闪的银河，如温柔的爱意，永生无法诉说。   
“T’hy’la ， ” 他想自己终于懂了这个词语的含义。

  


醒来的片刻里 Jim 又累又困，而他注意到身边的 Spock 正陷入沉睡，而那双手臂仍然抱着他。 Jim 爬下石台，沿着微光走到石塔侧面一间小小的盥洗室。他从像是白色喷泉的水盆里舀起水，清理了脸庞。紧接着望向镜子，就意识到脸上的纵欲过度和疲惫令他看上去长了好几岁。他打开标着热水的喷头 —— 瓦肯人竟然没有在此使用超声波 —— 伸手清洗大腿，从体内导出那部分爱液。一部分觉得羞愧，一部分浑身燥热。在喷洒的水里 Jim 竭力想洗去这种感觉，直到后来他发现这个味道来自于他的心中。

想到他竟然默许尊严殆尽， Jim 竟觉得困惑。可当他慢慢走到床边，瞧见沉睡的 Spock ，他觉得温暖的血液流淌回身体。

他爱他。

Jim 终于有次明悟。

  


模糊醒来的时候 Jim 觉察到一个滚烫的东西在他的臀间滑来滑去，而 Spock 粗重的呼吸碰洒在他的耳朵边。 Jim 累极了，双眼几乎要睁不开。但 Spock 正抱着他侧躺在床上，而他坚挺的器官朝 Jim 松软的体内挤去。

呻吟着 Jim 立刻清醒过来， “ 还没结束？ ”Jim 带着恐慌地问，他做不到了。他逃避着朝另一边躲去，但 Spock 怪力把他捉回自己怀里，再度禁锢在身下，他朝前压着 Jim 面朝下倒在床上。

Jim 在他进入的时候抵抗着，他真的到了极限，生理上他无法满足这么多高强度的性爱。可 Spock 的亲吻蛮横、热烈，充满渴望，在激情勃勃淹没了 Jim 的反抗。他会死的。

等他将自我全部钉入 Jim 体内， Spock 发出满足的叹息，然后像一台机器一样开始飞快的律动摩擦。

“ 求你，别，别这样 ——”Jim 几乎要哀求，可眼前只余下温暖的垫子与视野镜头的石床。 Spock 把他贴在床上，在原始的互换里，创造出层层致命的快感。 Jim 双颊通红，津液从他的口中微微流淌，可 Spock 给的太多了，他在他柔软的肠道里大力进出，让 Jim 紧致的甬道紧紧吮吸着他。

“ 啊 ——”

瓦肯人沉重的身体压在 Jim 身上，他没有链接，但 Jim 仍然读取到了他内心的想法：我的、我的、我的。

Jim 放空双目，紧紧攥住床单，缓慢地交出一切自尊。

而 Spock 亲吻爱负着他的后颈，他在重重一挺后，将 Jim 翻过身来。接着， Spock 面对面地，下压垮部，缓缓进入了他。 Jim 刚刚被入侵的后穴被再度彻底撑开，他无声地尖叫着。 Spock 这次没有和他融合，这更像地球人的性爱，但疼痛里 Jim 感受到快感，那丝薄薄的命悬一线的悸动。迷恋和欲望冲向大脑。

他抬起大腿缠绕住瓦肯人的腰部，让疼痛因为亲密轻一些，就仿佛在饥渴这样的病态碰触。

肠道里反复的撞击很快另他陷入迷蒙和无意识的抽搐里， Jim 双颊泛红，汗水流入深色的卷发，他脸庞上眼角的皱纹被磨平。而瓦肯低下头，亲吻了他，直到两人双双昏眩里抵达顶点。

这一次后 Jim 昏死了过去，直到他因为饥饿醒来。 Spock 短暂地保持了清醒，他从来冰冷漆黑的眼睛染着一缕火焰，喂着 Jim 吃了点水果。

在他吃东西的时候， Spock 轻柔地擦拭着他的身体。 Jim 颤抖着，仍然因为身上的疼痛而紧绷身体，但他太累又太饿了，他只是咀嚼着水果。 Spock 端走了盘子，亲吻着他闭上眼睛的面容。

他让 Jim 维持着抱在怀里的姿势，轻柔地进入了他。 Jim 软软地靠在瓦肯人身上，在捣乱的摩擦快感里仰着头。他每一寸体力都被榨干了，一次次被推向极限，可 Spock 总知道，他还能承受更多。 Jim 转过头，轻轻贴上瓦肯人的嘴唇，在干燥的触碰与爱抚里， Spock 再次链接了他。

这一次， Jim 终于意识到那片金色的银河是什么 ——Spock 与他站在观星台上，注视着点点星辰。那是宇宙的终极。

那是我们彼此的心魂所在， Spock 告诉他。

而那日残缺的记忆终于寻回，就好像 Jim 所失去的一切碎片慨然回归，完整地叙述完那场对白。 Spock 注视着他，回答道： “ _Jim_ _ ，我无法对你演述未知之事，但若要我去承认，那么，我相信的唯有一条横贯宇宙的终极逻辑 …… 对于像我们这样的人来说，追寻本身，即为归宿。* _ ”

 

 

 

第四天的时候， Spock 似乎终于冷静下来，他只是亲吻着 Jim 却没有再不由分说地寻求更进一步的接触。 Jim 从疲惫的沉睡里清醒后，立刻去洗了热水澡。但 Spock 跟到浴室里，把他推在墙壁上，然后他亲吻了他。

Jim 让水流冲刷掉身上的感官，而 Spock 的吻牢牢地夺取他全部的视线，他紧紧握住他的手指。在年轻时候， Jim 曾经经历过一些激烈的回忆。但他不知道原来这可以如此漫长而令人失去神志。 Spock 变得极度渴望心灵融合，他触碰着 Jim 的灵魂，就像是包裹着他的另一半。 Jim 抬起眼，搂着 Spock 的脖子，将他拉回自己。

“ 来吧， ” 他允诺了。

Spock 动作温柔而缠绵，他一遍遍啄吻着 Jim ，可是，当他进入的时候，却是那么急切热烈而粗暴。 Jim 觉得他一辈子也不会适应蛮横狂野的性爱，可偏偏他爱他的瓦肯，世界上真有这样的巧合。 Jim 在第一个人身上感受到从所未有的爱、平静、深邃和永远。他意识到自己渴望 Spock ，是那么地多那么热烈。

想要占有他，想要被占有。想要去感受他的存在 —— 直至生命尽头。在同时。

Jim 闭上眼睛，那一瞬间在反应堆屏蔽舱生死相隔的痛苦，那心脏紧绷的魂飞魄散，那句 “ 我很好 ” 的掩饰，那 “ 最像人类 ” 的悼词，所有伪装的宁静和不真实感一一闪回眼前。泪水终于模糊了他的眼睛。

“ 永远、永远不要离开我。 ” 他沙哑地说。

Spock 应允了他， “ 不，你永远不会孤身一人。 ”

他倾身下来亲吻了 Jim 。因二人明白这句话意味着 “ 我爱你 ” ，已无需明言。

Jim 于是接受了他的狂热爱意和那坠入深空的心灵融合，他走进了那片金色的银河。他朝 Spock 展示了那些痛苦与黑暗，然后任由他们被洗去，化为记忆的星光，他们的精神之中熠熠生辉。第一次， Jim 从心底深处觉得自己不再孤独。

 

（未完）

**Author's Note:**

> *即ST新电影（AOS）中原本计划由老舰长与老大副完成的台词剧本，相当相当著名：  
>  K:你曾经说做一名星舰的舰长是我最重要的，也是最好的宿命……如果这是真的，那你的宿命就是在我身边。  
> S:如果宇宙中真有什么终极的逻辑……那就是我们终有一天会在舰桥上重逢，直到生命终结。承认了吧，对于像我们这样的人来说，旅途本身，就是归宿。


End file.
